Tokyo Mew Mew A New Addition!
by Clowgirl
Summary: THE MASQUERADE BALL HAS ARRIVED!
1. Tokyo Mew Mew A New Addition

This is Clowgirl, manager of Invader Dom! This is my first story; so let me know if it's bad! Thanks to American Angel Mae for coming up w/ American Mews! Enjoy!

"Colleen, GET UP!"

Colleen sat up in her bed, looked at her clock, then jumped out of her bed. She quickly put her shirt that had the word Irish (in capital letters) and a shamrock printed on it in green and put on black jeans. She grabbed her backpack as she slipped on her yellow shoes. "Bye family!" she yelled as she grabbed a Pop tart.

She would never adjust to the time-zone change when she and her family moved from America to Japan. She could barely understand Japanese, so school was difficult. But she got help from Ichigo, Zakuro (though she didn't go to their school because there would be too much media people coming to school, Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce were helping her and were even getting her a job at the Mew Mew Café', where they all worked. She got to school and when he got to her locker, someone was blocking it. " Hey smartass, get off my locker," Colleen yelled at the prep guy leaning on her locker, talking to her locker neighbour. " What did you call me?" the prep guy yelled as he moved around to face Colleen. " A smartass, dumbass, so move off my locker or get ready to get your ass kicked, " yelled at as she gave her books to Lettuce to hold on to. The guy lunged at her, but she took a clean step to the side to easily dodge him. He managed to push her on the floor, but when he tried to pounce on her, she kangaroo- kicked him, slamming him on the lockers. She then kept repeatedly hitting him till he cried "Uncle!" "That'll teach you not to mess with me," she said as she grabbed her books from Lettuce and put her backpack in her locker. " Do you know who you just beat up? "asked Ichigo. "Some jerk," Colleen replied. "You just beat up the top school jock, Stanton Waianae," said Lettuce. "He's the toughest guy in school," said Mint. "Not anymore," replied Colleen. "The tradition at this school is that if a girl defeats the toughest guy in school, the guy has to date her at least a week," said Pudding glumly. "WHAT the heck?"Said Colleen.

"At least you would only do it for like a week," said Ichigo as they brought the subject up again as the walked to the Mew Mew Café'. Suddenly, the ground was violently shaking. Then there was a blinding beam of light that slammed into Colleen hard onto the pavement outside the Café'. As she was knocked out, she dreamt she was naked holding a fox (sort of like Ichigo in Volume one), then bringing it to her chest. She felt her and the fox fusing as one. She soon came awake in the back of the café, with the gang above her.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison. She moved her hand up to rub her head, when she felt furry fox ears. She put a hand on her butt, and felt a tail. "What the heck happened to me?" she yelled. " Your DNA was fused with a fox's DNA", said a guy as he came out of the shadows. " By the way, he's Ryou," sad Zakuro. "And you're our newest Mew Mew, " Ryou said.

"We're Mew Mew's as well, "said the Mew Mew gang. "Your mark is where, though?" said Ryou as he starts to look on Colleen's inner thigh. "Don't even try it, " she said without any sympathy. "Here it is," said Lettuce as she pointed to Colleen's left hand.

"You're one of us!" said Pudding as she gave Colleen a big hug.

But before you could she could she the other girl's forms, loud screams came from the windows.

"Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

And there was a new cry that joined them. "Mew Colleen Metamorphosis!"

(By the way Colleen is Gaelic for girl)

Well, that's all for now read my next chapter for more Mew Action!

Clowgirl out!


	2. Kidnapped!

This is Clowgirl again! I forgot to thank the creator(s) of Tokyo Mew Mew, so thanks! Well let's get going!

We left off with everyone transforming. Colleen's outfit was crimson red, with shorts that came to mid-thigh. The shirt had no sleeves, but looked like Zakuro's shirt. "Why are these outfits so revealing?" Colleen asked with a blush. Everyone looked at Ryou. "What?" Ryou asked.

"Who cares, let's kick animera ass, "cried Colleen.

The all ran out the window, oddly enough landing on their feet.

Then they all stood and stared at the chimera animera, a giant bear.

"Fox Flame Swords!" Colleen yelled as flaming swords came out thin air and came into her hands.

" Flaming Fox Extermination!" she yelled as the swords pierced the bear, weakening it and burning its chest fur in the shape of a fox's head.

"Go Ichigo," Colleen yelled over her shoulder.

"Strawberry Bell Check!"Ichigo yelled as she threw her familiar heart-shaped bell at the bear as it shrunk to normal size.

"Well done Mews," said a voice whose hands were solemnly clapping. It was Kish and his group. "Tar- tar!" Pudding yelled as Tart (or whatever his name is) cringed. "Who's the cute new girl?" Kish asked, as he looked Colleen up and down." My name's Colleen weirdo," Colleen replied as she covered her chest with her arms. "I like 'em feisty," said Kish as he swooped Colleen from behind into the air and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. "WHAT THE-" Colleen yelled. "Help me!" she yelled to the rest of the Mews as she was taken by Kish far into the air. She saw the Mews were getting smaller and smaller, she then passed out in Kish's arms.

She woke up in a small room, in a slender glass tube. She was scared like she was when she was told of the Bunnyman story back in the U.S.   
"Let me out" she yelled as she pounded on the cover of the glass tube.

"Kish, she's awake," cried the one called Tart as he ran out the door.

"Hello, Princess," said Kish as he stepped in, wearing a crimson outfit.

"Call me that again and I'll kick your butt, "she said with a growl in her voice. Kish let her out of the glass tube thing and she almost fell, but Kish caught her.

"Let me go" she cried.

"Not a chance" he said a he kissed her again with her blushing.

" Why do you keep-" Colleen tried to say but Kish put a slender finger on her lips.

"'Cause I love you baby," he replied.

He brought her in a room with a crimson heart-shaped bed and lots of lit candles and strewn rose petals.

" Let go of me, "she yelled as she started to squirm sheepishly.

Kish put her on the bed, and then started to get his face closer and closer to hers.

Meanwhile at the Café

"I hope she's okay" Lettuce said while looking out the window.

" I should have tried to save her because I have wings," said Mint with her face in her hands.

"You did your best, "said Zakuro.

"With that pervert Kish, anything could happen to her, "said Ichigo with fear on her voice.

"Let's see if Ryou has anything to help us try to find her, "said the optimistic Pudding.

"Yeah!" said the girls as they stormed over to Ryou's laboratory.

Back at Kish's Headquarters

Kish's face was so close to Colleen's she could feel his breath. Suddenly, he leaned onto her as he kissed her. She tried to break away, but he had his arms wrapped around so she couldn't escape. She felt his tongue on her teeth and opened them so he could get in a little bit. Then she bit his tongue. He jerked away.

"OW!" he cried. He was lessening his grip on her, She suddenly broke away and ran off the bed and ran out the door of the room.

"Legs don't fail me now" she thought as she was chased by Kish. Suddenly, she was pounced on by Kish.

"You're not getting away again, my little fox," Kish said happily. She struggled to get her legs free, but Kish was moving his tight grip up her legs (creepy Kish, isn't he?). She suddenly broke free and jumps out the next window. She was rapidly falling. She suddenly said "Flaming Fox Wings!" Suddenly, beautiful wings of bright crimson shot out of her back. She landed safely in front of the Café'. She went in, though there was a CLOSED sign on the door.

"Anyone here?" she yelled, which echoed off the walls.

"Colleen!" she turned around before the other Mews tackled her to the Café's floor.

"We missed you terribly!" they shouted as Ryou came in from the back of the Café'.

As the Mews got up, they noticed something on Colleen's arm.

It was a circle of flame that went around her arm.

"It's a element Mew mark," said Ryou solemnly. "It's a mark that symbolizes that Mew is a element guardian Mew. And it also means that she is the lover of the enemy. She has the flame one, which is the highest, which also means that Kish must have risen in the ranks, because the flame also symbolizes the lover is of high- rank."

"While at Kish's headquarters, he kissed me quite a lot, " said Colleen as she blushed.

"The mark must have shown up after that, "said Ryou.

"That isn't good, but we'll protect you from Kish during the battles," said Ichigo.

The Next Day

Colleen strolled up to her locker, that wasn't blocked today. But when she opened her locker, a avalanche of red roses knocked her to the ground. The note said, "Here are roses for my sweet little fox- Kish." She found another note from Stanton Waianae with the details for their first date. She put the roses in a bag of water in her locker and closed it.

The rest of the day flew by, which was good in Colleen's opinion. She walked to the Café'. It looked like a circus was going on. That was mainly because of Pudding. She went in the back and got in her crimson waitress uniform. She managed to do a good job and even helped Lettuce to keep from spilling food and tea. She felt very tired by closing. She got her things out of the back after changing. She walked with Ichigo home.

"That Kish is a creepy pervert," said Colleen.

"He used to like me. But that was before we defeated them the first time," said Ichigo.

"He called me his little fox" Colleen said and they both shuddered.

"Here's were I get off," said Ichigo when they got in front of her house. "Bye Colleen," Ichigo yelled as Colleen rounded the corner. Suddenly she heard a wolf whistle from above. She looked up and saw nothing. She got home and went into her room and got ready for date, which her parents knew about. She put a red hippie shirt on and black jeans with black sneakers. She went to the restaurant that she was supposed to meet Stanton. It was a nice pizza place. "Hi there Colleen." She turned her head and saw Stanton in white pants and a black shirt. "Hi there Mr. I can't fight," she said with a sneer. He frowned, "Can we get this over with?" "Certainly" she said as they sat inside a booth. He looks a lot like Kish, she thought. After they ordered a small pizza (she had seen Lady and the Tramp enough times to know not to order spaghetti).

"What's your sign?" he asked.

"Virgo. Yours?" she asked.

"Scorpio" he replied.

The pizza soon came and they talked about anime and manga. She found that Stanton was a pretty nice guy. After he paid for dinner, the went his house to watch her favourite movie, Princess Mononoke. She sat on one end of the couch and he sat on the other. The couch was small, so they were right next to each other. She really liked him, she realized after much thought. She felt his arm snaking around her waist, but she let it go. "I like you Colleen, a lot," he said, as Colleen was getting drowsy. She replied with a sleepy "Me too" then fell asleep. She woke up on the couch with a blanket on her and she realized that she had only been dozing. But she noticed that Stanton was right in front of her face she fell back on the couch as he pounced on her. "My little fox," he said before he kissed her. The kiss sent chills down her spine. Then she said as the movie ended, "See you for tomorrow's date," she said with a smile. She felt like she was walking on air on her way home. She fell softly on the bed, wishing tomorrow would come sooner.

Well, folks that's all for now. I'll get Chapter 3 up soon!

Clowgirl out!


	3. Prince Luv

This is Clowgirl here! Hope you're enjoying the fanfiction. There will be more twists to come! Clowgirl out!

Colleen woke up early and in a good mood, still thinking of her wonderful date with Stanton. She met up with everyone at Ichigo's house, except Zakuro who went to private school. They all wanted to hear about the date. "How was the date?" Ichigo asked.

"Wonderful. Stanton is a really nice guy and I think I'm in love," she said with glee.

"Sounds like Ichigo talking about her boyfriend Masaya (I'm not sure how his name is spelled)," said Mint while getting a dirty look from Ichigo.

When she got to her locker there was a note on her locker. It said from Stanton on the front. She read it in her first class before the bell rang. "Meet me at my house at 8 p.m.-Love Stanton". She thought she would melt. She had many enemies because she was dating the hottest guy in school.

The day passed quickly. She skipped down to the Mew Mew Café'. She was doing a good job at delivering the food to the customers w/o spilling. Then, right after closing, screaming and running people reached the eyes and ears off the Mews.

"Mew Ichigo… Mew Mint… Mew Pudding… Mew Zakuro… Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Flame Mew Metamorphosis"

They all transformed and ran outside. The people were running from the park where the chimera animera were. The chimera animera were… pigeons. "Mint Echo!" "Pudding Ring Inferno!" "Zakuro Whip" "Lettuce Slash" "Strawberry Bell Check!" The other Mews attacks had only weakened the pigeons. So it was Colleen's turn. "Guardian Flame Mew Purifying Slash!" she yelled as a flaming slash defeated the pigeons. "Good job, hot stuff", said a voice that they all knew was Kish's. "Don't call me that," she said angrily. The other girls started to form a barrier, but they started to late. "This time she won't escape!" Kish said as he picked up Colleen bridal style, despite her protests. "Let me free," she said as she kicked and wriggled. Then Kish put a cloth with chloroform on it onto Colleen's face, knocking her out.

She woke up with headache in the bed in the rose petal room from when she was first captured. She looked to her left and saw Kish in the bed with her. "AHHHH!" She yelled as she scooted herself against the wall. "You're wake darling good", said Kish as he came over to her. " Nothing happened, don't worry," he said as she looked at her lower torso. "Stay away from me, you asshole," yelled Colleen as he came closer. "Can't listen to that request, my little fox," Kish replied as he put on a collar on her. "I'm not a pet," she yelled as she tried to break the collar without any results. "What time is it?" she asked. "7:30 p.m., " he replied. "Great, I'm going to miss my date with Stanton," she grumbled audibly. "Come on princess, time for dinner," said Kish as he picked her up bridal style. She was taken by Kish into a small room that was also red with a small table with candles. He put her in the chair across from his. "Where are the other two?" she wondered. Then a alien like Kish came in. "Dinner is served, your majesty," said the alien. "Why did he call you 'your majesty' Kish?" she asked as she ate the food on her plate which she was not sure what it was. "I'm the prince of my planet, "he said w/o any enthusiasm.

That's all for now!

Clowgirl out! 00


	4. The Mew Prophecy

Clowgirl here! Are you ready for some more Mew action! Read on!

"You're a WHAT?" said Colleen with astonishment. "A prince," repeated Kish," my father is the king of my planet. He was disappointed in my failure of taking over this planet so he wanted me to fulfil our planet's prophecy."

"It states that a prince from my planet will woe a shape-shifting maiden from a planet many planets away. She is supposed to be a Guardian of some kind, with a mark on her arm of flames. She, with help from the prince, will destroy a great evil." "Well, that's not me, " said Colleen, hopefully hoping he would accept the lie because he couldn't see her arms in the evening gown she wore. They finished the meal in silence. "Well, I have to go and go on date. That was nice story, " she said as she tried to leave the table. "I will see you tomorrow," Kish said after her. She managed to fly unseen back to her house, where she called Ichigo to let her know she was okay. "Oh my god is that you Colleen?" Said Ichigo on the phone. "Yeah, but when I woke up by being knocked out, I noticed that me and Kish were in the same bed. Don't worry, nothing happened. Then he put this collar on me that I can't get off, and then carried me to dinner where he told me about a prophecy. I have to go Ichigo Bye." Colleen put on regular clothes over the evening gown to make it look like a shirt, and then went over to Stanton's house. His mother answered the door. "We'll by going soon, so why don't you go see Stanton in his room," she said cheerfully. She went up to the door with Stanton written on signpost on it. She saw it was opened and came in. Stanton was in there all right, but in his underwear! "Hi S-Stanton," Colleen said sheepishly as he saw that she was in the doorway and blushed. He quickly put pants on and a red shirt over his nice 6-pack. "Hi Colleen. Did you like what you saw?" Stanton asked with a sly grin. "Bye Stanton," his parents called up the stairs. "Now for some fun," Stanton. "What kind of fun. HEY!" She said when Stanton grabbed her wrists put her on his bed. "What are you-" Colleen tried to speak, but was silenced when Stanton kissed her again, quite passionately. Then he stopped and just held her. "What are you doing?" Colleen asked. "Showing my love, my little fox", Stanton replied. He couldn't see her fox ears going up. He left for a few minutes and she took off her pants to show her entire evening gown, which she couldn't remove like the collar. "You look so gorgeous in that dress, "Stanton said as he came back in his room. She blushed deep red. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Hi Ichigo I'm on my date. It's lovely, thanks. Gotta go. Bye!" She put her cellphone on his nightstand. "So, are you only dating me one week?" Colleen asked cockily. "Let's go steady," he said before another spine-tingling kiss.

There was a bouquet of roses from Stanton was in her locker the next morning. "You guys going steady?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, WE ARE!!!!" Colleen replied with a squeal.

" Your lucky Colleen," said Lettuce while they were cleaning up the Café'. "I don't have a boyfriend, "said Lettuce. "You'll have one Lettuce," said Ichigo. "Hey, today's Friday, so why don't we have a sleepover at Colleen's house?" said Pudding. Later that day the girls came over with their sleepover stuff. "There's someone at the door," said Zakuro as she heard a knock at the door. Colleen went to answer it. It was Stanton. He just grabbed her and tried to kiss her, but pushed him away. "Stanton, my friends are here!" Colleen said through gritted teeth. "Sorry, I'll call you later baby". "Stanton," Colleen said as she pulled his shirt up to her, "call me baby again, and you're are going to get hurt." He trudged off while giving her the "call me" sign as she went back inside. "Man, he really likes you," said Lettuce. "Too much I think," said Colleen. After much talking, the Mews decided to go to sleep. Then Colleen's cellphone started to play its ringtone, "Days Go By" by Dirty Vegas. "Hello, Stanton," she said into the phone. "Why do you have to call me?" she asked. "There's this giant beaver thing at the zoo!" "I'll be there soon". "Guys, there's a problem at the zoo. Time to transform!" They transformed and ran to the zoo. Except Mint and Colleen flew over to the zoo. The beaver was possessed by the chimera animera, and was chopping trees down. High in the air, Kish, Tart, and Rai were laughing their heads off. Stanton was nowhere to be found. "This is going to take our combined power!" said Ichigo. They put their hands together and shouted "Mew Mew Sparkle Surprise!" The combined attack managed to cure the beaver. It went to normal size. Thing is, the attack used up the guardian who helped in the attack energy up. Colleen fainted onto the hard pavement, but the Mews thought it was one of the beaver- cut trees. Kish sneaked past the girls and grabbed Colleen. "HAHA! I have stolen your guardian Mew! I have won!" yelled Kish. "Not so fast, ZAKURO WHIP!" yelled Zakuro. Her whip wrapped itself around Colleen's ankle and she yanked it. Colleen was the rope in a human game of tug- of- war. Then Kish cut off the whip with a knife. "Bye Bye, Mew Mews" said Tart gleefully. "Mint, follow them," said Ichigo, "See where their hideout is." Mint flew off behind the small group, but lost them in the clouds.

KISH"S HEADQUARTERS

"Rai, Tart, get me a bed" Kish said as they rushed off to fetch one, Kish put the sleeping Colleen in the re room. He saw the arm mark and smiled. " I knew she was the right Mew," he said under his breath. Rai and Tart came w/ the bed and left. He set it up next to hers. She changed back to normal. Her short brown hair, freckles, and from memory, beautiful blue eyes made her very beautiful to Kish. He was to woe her, but it seems to be happening the other way around. She slept peacefully. He picked her up and brought her home. "Good night sweet princess, " he said as he put her in her bed and kissed her good night.

Colleen woke up a few hours later. She had dreamt that she was at Kish's headquarters and that Stanton morphed into Kish. She dismissed it as a weird dream. Her friends were glad to see that she was okay.

Later that Day

It was Saturday night, and the Mews were clubbing at a kid- friendly club. They were having a good time. Ichigo and Colleen brought Masaya (probably spelt wrong) and Stanton. Colleen and Stanton were leaving. They walked down the street when two thugs came out of the shadows. "Give us your money," the thugs ordered. Suddenly Colleen punched the taller thug in the stomach. Then the shorter thug punched Colleen hard on the stomach. Fighting the pain, she kicked the thugs in the groin. As they fell to the ground, Colleen said, "Run". Stanton picked her up and ran blindly to her house.

She woke up with Stanton over her. "Are you okay?" he asked in a caring voice. "Kind of. Shouldn't you go home?" "Okay" he said, though he sounded disappointed. He suddenly kissed her passionately on the lips. "See ya!" he yelled as ran out the door. "Jerk" she said with a blushing smile. She was in bed for all of Sunday, but ready to go to school. The other Mews were glad she was okay. "Does it still hurt?" Zakuro asked at the Café'. "Yeah" Colleen replied. "Suddenly, the bell on the Mew Mew Café's door rung, signalling the arrival of a customer, as well as footsteps. The customer sat at one of the tables. Colleen came over and said cheerfully, "Welcome to the Mew Mew Cafe'. What would you like?"

The customer, as she saw in the light, was Stanton. He replied " You, my Colleen." He pulled her onto his lap. "I'm not your possession, Stanton," she replied angrily. "I'll wait for you after closing," said Stanton as he kissed her cheek and left. "Why does he do that?" she wondered out loud. "He must really like you," said Mint as she sipped her tea. Colleen thought that too. A while later, she was walking out of the Café', when someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and her eyes with a blindfold.

Well that's all for now! More tomorrow!

Clowgirl out!


	5. A Mew Twist!

I'm back! Ready for some more kick ass Mewness! How is this like the OC? Let me know in reviews! Read on!

As we were reading, Colleen had been kidnapped by something/someone. Colleen struggled to free herself, but what or whoever had her had a strong grip on her. Colleen relaxed and let her 3 other senses (sight & taste weren't usable take over. She felt that her legs were still free. She managed to kick her capture in the groin. As her captor fell to the ground, she took off the blindfold and gag. She then ran in terror, but she felt free as the wind. She then heard someone chasing after her. She saw that the alley that she was in was a dead end alley.

She turned to face her captor, fire burning in her eyes. She couldn't see her pursuer in the alleys shadows. She felt her fox ears going up and tail coming out, but thought that that if her pursuer couldn't be seen, then her ears and tail and the rest of her couldn't be seen either. Suddenly, something was tightening around her throat. She put her hands to her neck and felt the collar that Kish put on her a few days ago. "I see it's working correctly, "came the pursuer's voice. "Kish, you bastard, get this thing off," said Colleen as she recognized the voice. "Now why would I do that? That collar let's me keep track of you," he said as he grinned evilly. "That is being… very… much like… a stalker," said Colleen as she was having more breathing difficulty.

"Fire Mew Cleansing!" yelled Colleen as she tried to break the collar off. "You can't break it my dear, so stop trying." Kish said as he moved closer. "Just a little closer" she thought, ready to strike Kish. "Flaming Mew bite!" she cried as she bit Kish on the arm with great ferocity. "Ow! Now I'll make that tracking collar apart of you!" Kish yelled as he made weird hand motions with his usable arm. Colleen felt a blinding flash of pain then felt the collar was gone. "Bye, sweetie!" Kish yelled as he disappeared into the late night sky. "I'd better be getting home!" Colleen thought with a sudden realization. She quickly ran to the bus stop and almost missed the last bus home.

Colleen kept thinking about the night before for the rest of the next day. "How could that damn collar become a part of me? And was does that prophecy really have anything to do with me?" she wondered as she walked to the Café'. She was one cleaning duty that day, the worst duty in her opinion. As she was cleaning a particularly dirty table, she heard a scream outside. She turned and saw a man running off with a woman's purse. The woman had fainted. Colleen ran out of the Café' and ran after the man. She managed to get close, and then she pounced. She held tightly on the man's legs so he couldn't run. "Freeze, thief- oh wait, he's already caught," said a cop as he cuffed the crook. "Here's the lady's purse. She is unconscious in front of the Mew Mew Café' sir, "said Colleen as she handed the purse to the cop. "Thanks for the help," said the cop as he closed the police car door. "Quite the goody-goody aren't we?" she heard Kish, but from behind. She didn't reply, hoping that he would just go away. She ran back to the Café'. Where there were quite a few messy tables waiting for her.

AT KISH'S H.Q.

"Hey boss, weren't you trying to get that new Mew-Mew?" said Pai as Kish stepped in with a mad look on his face. "She didn't even turn around" Kish said angrily. "Ha-Ha! You can't even capture a girl," said Tart as rolled on floor laughing. "Dragon Blades!"(It's from the anime) Kish yelled as the blades he pulled from his sides turned into snarling dragons. "Now is it still funny?" Kish asked with a snarl in his voice as the dragons came closer to Tart. "Eep!" was all Tart said as he ran out of the room. The blades went back to their scabbards as soon as Tart had left the room. " I will capture that Guardian Mew and make her betray the Mews," Kish yelled angrily, shaking his fist in the air. "So that 'prophecy' you told her was a lie?" Pai asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Of course, dimwit. Why would I tell her," replied Kish as he put a big piece of paper on the table. It showed their plan, with badly drawn stick figures. "This is going to work HOW?" asked Pai after looking at the plan. "I have to blend in with the humans and infatuate Colleen, the guardian mew, and leave her vulnerable to my ability of mind control and make her betray the other Mews and help me defeat the Mew-Mews! And I can keep her as a trophy afterwards!" Kish started to laugh maniacally. "Pervert," Pai muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Kish said loudly as he spun around to give an angry glare at Pai. "Nothing sir" Pai, hoping he would be spared from Kish's wrath. Kish just sighed and started to eat a cookie off the plate at the middle of the table. Pai grabbed a cookie and asked, "Have you started the plan yet?" "Yes, I'm posing as the human of Colleen's affection, Stanton Waianae," Kish replied calmly, "I got a quite a beating when she beat me up that day at the school, but it was easy to tell she was a Guardian Mew, since her energy was stronger than the other Mews." "It should be easy to take her in a few days. But we should halt our attacks for a while so she doesn't suspect anything," said Kish as he took the plate of cookies with him into his private quarters.

Colleen's House

"Ahhh!" Colleen sat up in her bed, drenched in cold sweat. She looked at her clock, which read two a.m. She just had a horrible dream. She had dreamt that Stanton had morphed into Kish and that he possessed her and made her betray the Mews, then sitting at his feet, as he sat on a throne, in a creepy bathing suit (like the one Princess Lea had to wear in one of the Star Wars movies). She was glad in was only been a nightmare. "RINGGG!" Her crimson cellphone rang its Dirty Vegas ringtone. Colleen picked up her phone quickly so she wouldn't wake up her cranky twin sister. "Hello, who's there" Colleen asked into the phone. "It's Ichigo," replied Ichigo, "we need you to come to the Café' right away!" "Okay, be there in ten," Colleen said as she ended the call. She put on some jeans and a black shirt on. She put on her yellow shoes and put on her yellow jacket. She went to her window and opened it softly. She jumped out the window and spread her crimson wings. She closed her window and landed on her feet and ran to the Café'.

Meanwhile at Kish's H.Q.

Kish, Pai, and Tart were all at the kitchen table, looking very tired. "How long have you blended in with the humans" Pai asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. "A few months so the other Mews would be used to me being there and wouldn't suspect anything," Kish replied calmly. "THE TRUTH? YOU WANT THE TRUTH? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Kish and Pai turned to see Tart's face smack hard onto the table after quoting "A Few Good Men" quite loudly. "We shouldn't let him near sugar anymore," Kish said pointing his thumb at Tart as Pai nodded in agreement. Kish picked up Tart and started for Tart's room so he in Pai could talk without hearing movie quotes every two minutes.

Mew-Mew Café'

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I made you come out so late, but I have some new technology to so and I have to show you a place where you can train in the Café'," said Ryou as Colleen raced into the Café' out of breath. "These are you individual R2000s, they are for every body except Ichigo who has one already," said Ryou as he passed out the little mascot of the Mew project. They were matching to the person with the same colour when they transformed into a Mew. Colleen's was crimson with black ears. "Note that the can attach to your cellphones and shrink. And here is your transformer pen," said Ryou as he handed a red pen with a fox head (much like the transformation pen in the awesome manga/anime Sailor Moon) on the end to Colleen. "We need you to go undercover Colleen," said guy who came from nowhere. "That's Akasaka Keiichirou, but call him Keiichirou. He's the chef here and is apart of the Mew project," said Ryou pointing to the guy who had just spoken, "and he's right. We need you to go undercover to spy on the aliens. They haven't attacked in a while, so we are suspicious and want you to see what's up." "Sure I'll do it, but are you going to show us the other stuff," she asked. "Yes. This is a collar that can only be seen by us here and it'll track you if you are captured. Ichigo's gift from Masaya was installed with the tracking device yesterday," said Ryou as he gave the other Mews the collars with little bells on them that matched Ichigo's bell. "Let's go to the training center now," said Ryou s he walked to a big room in the back that Colleen didn't even know existed. "Well close early tomorrow so you can start training. Except Colleen, who'll go undercover tomorrow," said Ryou as the girls looked at the huge room. "What about school" Colleen asked. "The teachers won't know that you were gone," replied Ryou as he held a device that looked similar to those devices from "Men in Black" that wiped peoples memories. "This makes them think you're there," said Ryou because Colleen gave him a confused look.

Well that's all for now, MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm giving credit to Men in Black and Sailor Moon today! And don't read Cherry-A-La-Mode's fanfiction, it sucks! Clowgirl out!


	6. Mew Mew Undercover!

It's Clowgirl! Are you ready for Mew-Mews? Read on!

Colleen got some clothes and other stuff ready for her stay at Kish's H.Q. She put her cell phone in so she could report to the Café' nightly. She wished she could say goodbye to Stanton before she left. She finished her packing and took the M.I.B. like device out of her pocket. She quickly used the device on her parents and sister, because she didn't want to be late for the scheduled meeting time at the café'. She quickly jump out her window and ran to the Café'. Ryou, Keiichirou, and the other Mews were all there, even though it was early on a school morning. "Good luck Colleen!" Said the Mews as they gave her a big hug. "Ready to go Colleen," asked Ryou as they crowded around her with excitement in their eyes. "Say Mew-Mew Transform as you think of the form you will transform into the form you want, "said Ryou.

"Mew-Mew Transform!" Colleen yelled as she thought of herself, only with the aliens' big ears (I thought that would be easier to describe). "Ready Colleen," Ryou asked, trying hard to keep from laughing at the big ears Colleen now possessed. "See y'all," said Colleen as she went outside. "Wait!" Colleen turned to see Ryou coming up to her. "Don't try to get excited up on the ship, otherwise you will turn back to normal and your cover will be blown," said Ryou sternly. "Okay, I won't," Colleen, replied as she levitated into the sky. She kept going up for ten minutes before she saw the headquarters of Kish and the other aliens. She quickly made her hair darker with the transformation pen and went inside the fortress.

"HELLO?" Colleen yelled loudly, wishing that she wouldn't mess up this mission. "I'm coming, I'M COMING!" she heard the very cranky version of Kish's voice. "Who are you?" Kish asked looking at her half-asleep. "I'm Cream, and I'm your new accomplice in the plan to capture earth," Colleen replied calmly. "Whatever, there are empty quarters next to mine. You can go and unpack while I get more sleep." Kish turned and went back to his room. She went and entered her new quarters. She noticed tat the room seemed familiar somehow. Then she looked at the bed and realized this was where she had been imprisoned numerous times. She quickly installed the lock system that she had packed that she received from Ryou. She then unpacked her clothes and went to go wake Kish up. His room was not locked, but then again so where most of the rooms. "WAKE UP!" Colleen yelled cheerfully as she jumped onto Kish. "What the- HELP!" Kish yelled as Colleen tickled him relentlessly awake. He finally pushed Colleen on the floor. "Alright Cream, I'm up. Now, GET OUT," Kish yelled as he pointed to the door. Colleen got out and went into her room, activating the lock. She sighed as she sat on the bed. She then noticed there was a small table in here. She pulled a big box of Lucky Charms and a bowl, spoon, and a container of milk (don't worry there's a mini fridge under the table, which she brought). She quickly began to eat. She hoped that she could eat all of her meals here in this room. "Cream?" Colleen spun around quickly as she heard a knock (and a voice) at the door. "One minute please," Colleen/Cream replied as she put her breakfast stuff in the fridge. She disarmed the lock and opened the door. It was Pai, and Tart behind him. "We just wanted to say welcome to the Headquarters. This is Tart and I'm Pai," said Pai as he held out his hand. "Pleased to meetcha," Colleen/Cream replied as she shook Pai's hand. She was already in the outfit the other aliens wore, so she stepped outside of her door and locked it.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Colleen (a.k.a Cream) had a busy day. She helped plot a chimera attack (though she didn't like to do it). She also cleaned up the H.Q. while they were off doing the plotted attack, after notifying the Mews. There were a lot of videos that she found. All of them were nasty, so she used her fire powers to destroy them. She also cleaned the guys' rooms. They were incredibly messy, especially Kish's room. She was cleaning in there for an hour (why the guys were taking so long she didn't know). She kept finding pictures of herself in his room. The freaky thing was, they were all of her at home. "I have to remember to close those shades when I'm home," she thought as she put the pictures in the recycle. When the guys came back, with Blockbuster video bags in hand, the headquarters was spotless. "Where were you guys? Its 8p.m.," Colleen/Cream yelled angrily. "Blockbuster," they replied, holding up the bags. There was "Charlie's Angels"; "Princess Mononoke", some other titles that were probably for Tart. "I have my own entertainment system in my room, so I'm going there instead of staying here with you losers," said Tart as he sped off. "Quite the brat, isn't he," Colleen asked as Pai & Kish nodded. They watched "Princess Mononoke" first. Colleen/Cream was between Kish & Pai, making her for some reason feel uncomfortable and excited. "I hope my disguise won't fail me now," she thought. She soon nodded off and when she waking up, the guys were watching one of those nasty videos. The remote was next to her, but she just went into her room and locked it for a moment. "Hello, Ryou?" Colleen asked into her cellphone after she dialled Ryou's number. "Hi Colleen. Anything to report," Ryou asked. "Nothing except they watch dirty videos," Colleen replied. "Be careful Colleen. Those kind of videos might put you in danger," Ryou replied sternly. "How," Colleen asked. "To humans, those videos are harmless to their mental thoughts. But to those aliens, they might want the real thing, if you get what I mean," Ryou replied as he ended the call. She put the phone away and went to see if the video was over. As she stepped out, horror filled her eyes. The video was over, but that wasn't what scared her. The screen was filled with static, and Pai and Kish were just watching it. Suddenly, She breathed loudly, giving herself away to Kish and Pai. Slowly, their heads turned around and smiled at her slyly but evilly. They started to get up, but Colleen started to run. "Come back here!" Kish and Pai yelled after her. She quickly got to her room and leaned against the door, hearing the door being scratched upon by Kish and Pai. She stretched and activated the lock. "Let us in," yelled Pai and Kish in unison. "If I manage to live through this, I have got to stay with them when they go to Blockbuster so they'll stop getting porn," she thought. "Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" Colleen cried softly and pulled her swords out of their scabbards. " Transparent Flaming Fox Swords," Colleen yelled as she threw the swords at the door. They passed through the door and hit their targets, since Colleen heard screams outside. Then she opened the door. She saw the swords off to the side, and Pai (or Pie in the manga) and Kish were knocked out on the floor. She turned back to her disguise after putting the swords away and hauled Pai to his room. When she came back, Kish was gone. "I guess he managed to wake up and get back to his room," she thought out loud. Then a hand snaked around her waist and another was on her mouth. All Colleen could do is struggle, though there was no chance of kicking this captor in the groin because something was wrapped around her thin legs. "You're not going to escape this time, my pretty," said Kish; the effects of watching the porn (damn perv) still hadn't worn off. Colleen still struggled as he dragged her into her room. He forced her onto the bed and started to kiss her, hard and rough (may I repeat myself, DAMN PERV!). She couldn't do anything, her legs were tied up by something and he had hold of her arms. He then started to rip her shirt off (like in Alice 19th, another manga, volume 5. Kish is a damn perv!), revealing her sports bra. Suddenly she felt Kish's rough hold not there anymore. She quickly ran into her bathroom. She found that her cellphone was in here as well as her other stuff. Then she turned around and looked in the mirror and saw that she had turned into… a fox! "Well, at least I don't have to worry about what Kish was going to do," Colleen thought with a shudder. She walked back into her room, where Kish sat on her bed looking like he just woke up from a case of amnesia. "Hi there little fox, how'd you get here?" Kish asked innocently, which made him seem under an evil spell instead of being her worst enemy. Then Kish picked her up and started to leave her room. "No! Not again!" Colleen thought angrily. "You remind me of my girlfriend," Kish said as they walked to his room, despite her struggles to get free. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Colleen was very pissed that Kish considered her his girlfriend. They had reached his bed when Colleen started to struggle even more. "Stop struggling, my little fox," Kish said through clenched teeth as he barely kept a hold on her. He pushed her under his pillow. He picked up her from behind the pillow up a few minutes in nothing but boxers (nothing is going to happen)!! "What should I call you?" Kish asked out loud as he held Colleen at his eye level," I'll call you Colleen, like my gf (girlfriend abbreviated)." "Time for bed, " said Kish as he jumped on his bed with fox Colleen in his arms. If Colleen were in her human form, her face would have been beet red. He soon fell asleep, but then he hugged her close to his bare chest. Then suddenly, she was back to normal. "That must be the way to turn me back," she thought. She managed to pry herself free then ran to her room. She called Ryou's number fast. "Hello?" Ryou's very sleepy voice answered after a few rings. "Hi Ryou, this is Colleen. You were right, that porn really messed with Pai & Kish. Lucky for me, I was able to get to my room and lock it. Then I transformed and managed to knock them out with my Flaming Fox swords. I managed to haul Pai back to his room, but when I came back, Kish had woken up and tried to something that I wouldn't like to mention but then I transformed into a fox. Afterwards, Kish snapped out of it and brought me in my fox form to his room, where he hugged my fox form when he was asleep then I went back to normal and I came in here and now I'm talking to you," Colleen hastily told Ryou what happened. "Alright, Colleen, I'm going to call off this mission. Pack up your stuff, and turn off your disguise. Try to get out of there without getting caught," Ryou replied as he ended the call. She quickly packed her stuff off; she didn't want to be there any longer than what was needed. She still had her pajamas that looked like Ichigo's pajamas in volume two, except they were crimson red. She quickly got out of her room, and then tried to use her wings, but they wouldn't come. So she had to tiptoe quietly creeped to the door. When she was only a few yards from the door, she heard Tart behind her yelling "INTRUDER!" She quickly started to run, but then something grabbed her ankles. "I got her!" She now realized this was someone, Kish to be more specific. "It's my girlfriend," said Kish said happily. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Colleen yelled angrily as she tried to shake Kish off her legs, which looked similar to that break dance move called "the worm." But she soon realized she wouldn't be able to break Kish's strong grip on her legs (let's say it all together now, DAMN PERV!). " Got her under control Pai, " Kish yelled back to Pai as he held onto Colleen's arms. "I know just the place to keep her 'till we decide her punishment," said Kish as he picked Colleen up bridal style, her arms and legs bound.

That's all for now! Will Colleen escape? Will Kish be more perverted? Is that even possible? Just to note, I have been spelling Kimera Animera with a c instead of a k, so I'm sorry. Clowgirl out!


	7. Lovekey

This is Clowgirl and I'm back! LET'S ROCK!

As noted in the last chapter, Colleen had been captured and apparently Kish was going to be her caretaker (all together now, GROUP SHUDDER).

"Let me GO!" Colleen struggled as Kish was bringing her somewhere she didn't want to go (then again, she didn't want to go anywhere with Kish). "Then you'd escape, and I'd get in trouble," Kish replied with a smug voice. "Here we go!" Kish said as stopped in front of his room's door. "Tell me you have a spare mattress in there, 'cause I don't want to sleep with you," Colleen asked as Kish opened the door. "No and it's not like we're going to have sex (this IS a PG-13 story after all, that and I wouldn't want to write that anyway)," replied Kish as he sat her on the bed. He untied her leg holds after putting her stuff in a corner. "Time for bed," Kish said happily as he jumped behind her on the bed. She went under the sheets trying to keep Kish away, but Kish (DAMN PERV) followed her under the sheets and held her tightly around her waist and pulled her close.

"If you just let me be your boyfriend, I'd make you and your friends jobs a LOT easier," Kish whispered in her ear, making chills go down her spine (shudder). He certainly seemed he wanted to keep her as his prisoner (weirdo). Soon Colleen fell asleep, wondering how she would get out of Kish's room and the aliens' ship.

Café' Mew Mew

"Where's Colleen, she should have been here by now," Ryou thought out loud as he sat in the Cafe's kitchen, staring at the wall as Keiichiro walked in. "What are you doing up?" Ryou asked as Keiichiro sat himself next to Ryou with a pastry from the fridge. "Couldn't get to sleep," Keiichiro replied as he took a bite out of the pastry. "Could you do a scan on Colleen's tracking collar," Ryou asked after Keiichiro finished the pastry. "Sure, let me go to the tracking room," said Keiichiro went out of the room. Ryou waited a few minutes then Keiichiro came back with a grim look on his face. "She's still at the aliens' headquarters," Keiichiro said grimly.

Kish's Room

Colleen woke up with a start, bathed in cold sweat again. She had that creepy nightmare again. Apparently she had woken Kish up. "What's wrong Colleen, "Kish asked as he sat up. "I'm going to use the bathroom," Colleen lied as she went out of the room. She went to the linen closet (after cleaning the place up she found out were everything was) and found a spare mattress and sheets and went back to Kish room because she thought the security would probably be tighter if she tried to escape. That and Pai probably put up a security system so she couldn't get away without tripping alarms. She set the mattress in Kish's room and fell asleep under the sheets.

A Few Hours Later

Kish woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. 2:30 A.M. "I'm not getting much sleep tonight," he thought. He then felt around… Colleen was gone! Kish got up and got off his bed, then tripped. "What the… Well I found Colleen," he thought as he saw that he had tripped on Colleen. Unfortunately, he also woke Colleen up, which was not good for Kish. "What the Hell are you doing Kish?" Colleen whispered sleepily as she realized that Kish was the one who had woken her up. "Trying to find you honey," Kish said with a dumb grin on his face.

"OWWW!" Kish wiped the dumb grin off his face after Colleen kicked him in the groin, hard. "Why did you do that?" Kish asked with a pained look on his face as he put his hands over his groin area. "Because you called me honey, dumbass," Colleen replied calmly as she sat up on her mattress. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and then Pai and Tart came in and saw Colleen & Kish entwined in sheets. "I think that we interrupted something here Pai," said Tart with a giggle. "I was trying to beat Kish up but got caught in the sheets, you freaking little bastard," Colleen said as she stood up, looking very pissed off. Only Colleen hadn't said freaking. "What language! Kish, you get to monitor her," said Pai to Kish. "Get going already," Pai said to Kish as Colleen stormed out of the room w/ her stuff. "At least your free. And you get me too!" Kish said happily as he caught up to Colleen stormed to the entrance. Colleen just punched him in the face as she walked out of the door.

"Where were you?" Ryou asked as Colleen came into the café'. "I got captured on my way out and now Kish is monitoring me," Colleen replied. "Just go home and meet me and the rest of the Mews here tomorrow," said Ryou replied as Colleen walked out of the door. Colleen walked a few minutes then heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned, already transformed and ready to fight whoever was in the bushes. "Why are you so tense honey?" Colleen put her hands on the scabbards of the swords, recognizing the voice as Kish's. "Don' t even TRY to follow me home," said Colleen as she headed to her street. She turned to see if Kish was still there, but he had already disappeared into the night.

The day seemed to go at a snail's pace for Colleen. After the bell ending her 8th period, English, she went to her locker. She was pretty happy that the Christmas break had finally come. "Colleen we're so glad you're okay!" Colleen looked to her left as she saw the girls running up to her. "What happened," Lettuce said as the got ready to open the café'. "I'll tell you guys after work," Colleen replied as she switched the closed sign to open. About 20 minutes after the Café' was opened for the day, Colleen heard a bunch of girls laughing at something. Colleen turned to see that it was the girls who the Mews had told Colleen about who used to torture Lettuce, apparently up to their old tricks. Lettuce was in tears. Colleen came over to the table.

"What is so funny, may I ask?" Colleen stared down on the girls with a cold voice. "We told her we wanted milkshakes then we changed our minds when she came with our order," replied the girl who seemed to be the leader, which sent the other girls into fits of laughter. Colleen picked the girls by their shirt collars as she headed to the door. "Well your waste of our food and your meanness to Lettuce just earned you a one way ticket out of the cafe'. You are no longer welcome here," Colleen replied as she kicked the girls out of the café'.

"All right everybody to the training room," said Ryou as they closed up shop. When they got to the training room, Ryou spoke again. "I'm going to load the machine to launch more Mew Mew DNA tomorrow, I just wanted to warn you so you knew if you heard weird noises," said Ryou as he opened the door to the very large training room. "All right Mews, transform!" "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis, Mew Mint Metamorphosis, Mew Pudding Metamorphosis, Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis, Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!" "Crimson Mew Metamorphosis!" Since they had transformed, they got started fighting the hologram animas. "Crimson Fox Swords (I edited Colleen's attacks down)!" Colleen yelled as she pulled her twin swords out of their scabbards, with a flame design carved into the blades (cool eh?). "Flame Slash!" Colleen threw the swords, which met in a flash of flame and "destroyed" the hologram anima. "Man, this is fun. Who knew beating hologram Kimera animas would be so much fun?" "Colleen what happened when you were captured on Kish's ship," Lettuce asked. She told the Mews, and at the end of the tale the girls' faces were filled with disgust. "Man Ichigo, aren't you glad Kish never got that perverted with you?" Mint asked as she destroyed another hologram. "Sure am. So now he's monitoring you Colleen?" Ichigo asked. "Yes. Too bad I can't get a restraining order on him," Colleen replied with a laugh.

"Why can't I make her love me?" Kish looked at Colleen through the glass above the training room. He liked being the person who had to monitor Colleen; it gave him a reason to act like a stalker. The wind blew and Kish shivered. " What could I do to make her love me?" Kish floated over Café' Mew Mew cross- legged, his face showing him in deep thought. "I might be able to help." Kish spun around to see an alien who looked similar to his race; only she had huge white wings. "Who are you," Kish asked with a nervous tone of voice. "Amor the love angel at your service," said the angel as she floated beside Kish (amor is love in Latin). "Can you help me fall in love with that girl?" Kish asked Amor as he pointed to Colleen, who was still destroying holograms below. "If I couldn't then I wouldn't be here would I?" Amor asked as Kish shook his head in response. "Let me see what will happen in the future." Kish saw Amor pull out a crystal ball and look deeply into it. "Seems to be love between you two into the future," said Amor as the crystal ball disappeared in a puff of white smoke. "I'll see what her feelings are in her mind and get back to you Kish," Amor said as she stood up, still floating. Before Kish could say anything, Amor had disappeared, leaving him wonder if she had been real at all.

"Man, I'm tired." Colleen stepped out of the café' after finishing her training session in the gym, very tired and ready to sleep when she got home. She wore jeans and a creamy white sweatshirt with Thumper (from Bambi) on it on top of the words snow bunny. Suddenly, she felt something cold. She looked up and saw that it was snowing and very windy. She started to run home, but slammed into someone. "Sorry… STANTON! Is that YOU?" Colleen saw that she had slammed into her boyfriend, who she hadn't seen in at least a week. "Hi Colleen. I've missed you," Stanton said as he helped her up. "Why is he acting like he doesn't like me anymore?" Colleen thought as she and Stanton walked towards her house. "Why haven't you been in school?" Colleen asked as they started to get closer to her front door. "I've been, um, sick," he said with hesitation.

"Why don't you and I go and talk in my room," said Colleen as she opened her front door with her key. "Sure," Stanton replied and they went inside. "Do you still like me?" Colleen asked as she looked into his eyes. Then Stanton grabbed her and started kissing her. Since Colleen knew how to walk backwards to her room, she started to walk to her room. Her grumpy twin sister Mary came out of room and then a look of disgust came to her face. "Get a room you two, don't kiss where I can see you." "Mary, stop being mean. It's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend." Colleen and Stanton had stopped kissing to let Colleen reply to Mary's mean comment. With the look of disgust still on her face, Mary left Colleen and Stanton still kissing. When they got to Colleen's room, they heard a voice. "Man did I interrupt something here?" Colleen stopped kissing and turned to see who it was. It was her pal Dominique, nicknamed Dom, from the States! A deep blush broke onto Colleen's face and turned to Stanton. "I'll see you later," said Colleen as she gave him a hug. "See ya, my little fox." Before Colleen could punch him in the arm for saying that in front of her friend, he was already gone. "Who was that?" Dom asked as she gave some room on Colleen's bed to let her sit on it as well. "That was my boyfriend, Stanton. Why are you here?" Colleen replied calmly and was happy Dom was here. "My parents died and they appointed guardianship to your parents, so your parents adopted me and I'm living in the room on the right of yours, " Dom replied rapidly, but a big smile broke onto her face. "Your parents said you work at a café'. Is that true? Where is it?" Dom seemed to have a million questions to ask, but Colleen replied, "Yes. It's called the Café' Mew Mew. Why don't I show you when I go work tomorrow?" Colleen and Dom had been friends for a really long time, and they were still really good friends. "Sure that will be fun," Dom replied. "We just got out for Christmas break, so we won't be going to school for like a week. And don't beat up any guys," said Colleen as she and Dom went into Dom's room to unpack her stuff. "Why shouldn't I?" Dom asked while unpacking clothes into dresser drawers.

"That's how I met Stanton. I beat him up and there's this tradition at the school we go to where if you beat up a guy, you have to date him at least a week," Colleen replied with a deep red blush forming on her face. Dom and Colleen took an hour to unpack Dom's stuff. "Man, I'm tired," said Colleen said as she and Dom sat in the kitchen, eating chocolate chip cookies and milk. "Yeah, I feel like taking a nap," replied Dom as she finished a cookie. "Want to watch a movie?" Colleen held up her DVD of Princess Mononoke between two fingers. "Sure why not," Dom replied as she raced to hog the couch.

LATER THAT NIGHT, COLLEEN'S ROOM

Colleen was asleep in her room, and Dom finally was asleep after ranting random things for an hour. Amor floated outside of Colleen's window, Kish floating beside her. "This is the girl right?" Amor pointed to Colleen's sleeping form, unaware she was being watched. "Yes, didn't we clear that this afternoon?" Kish answered with a hint of annoyance. "Alright, I'm entering her mind and heart to see what I find, emotions towards you wise that is," Amor, answered as she lifted a key with a heart shaped handle. "I thought that was just a decoration," said Kish. "It's the Lovekey and can turn into a weapon. It's how I'm getting into Colleen," Amor replied. Amor slipped into Colleen's room and floated to Colleen's bed. Colleen turned flat on her back, and then Amor put the Lovekey on her chest and turned it. Amor entered Colleen's body and was ready to see what she found.

Amor entered her mind first. It looked kind of like a movie theatre, and the sign in front of her read "Colleen's Dream: Now Playing". Amor entered the theatre that the sign pointed to. Sitting in a seat, Colleen's dream began to play in front of Amor's eyes.

COLLEEN'S DREAM

Colleen was trying to beat a very tough animera, but seemed to be losing. Then the monster punched her on the face and everything except Colleen disappeared and was replaced by blackness. Colleen's body lay floating, and nothing was happening. "I think I need to make an entrance here," thought Amor as she got up and walked to the screen. When Amor touched the screen, her hand went through the screen and she went inside.

COLLEEN'S PIONT OF VIEW

What the---! Where did that animera go? What's with the darkness? Somebody put a frigging light on! Who's that? Why the hell am I asking so many questions?

END OF COLLEEN"S POV

Colleen stared into the darkness as Amor appeared. "Who are you?" Colleen seemed alarmed that someone who looked like an elf had appeared. "I'm Amor, love angel at your service," Amor replied as she gracefully bowed in front of Colleen. "Amor is love in Latin right?" Colleen said. "DUH!" Amor answered, her voice dripping annoyance. "Why are you here? I don't have love problems; I just can't defeat these monsters in my dreams. I feel like there is a missing puzzle piece to my power. Though you don't help in that department do you," Colleen asked calmly. "I think you're not happy in your current relationship. You feel that Stanton is hiding something from you. You also wonder why you feel for Kish the way you do. I think I can help you with the missing power thing." Amor took off the Lovekey and handed it to Colleen. "This is the Lovekey. It can see into the heart and mind and can also turn into a weapon if necessary. If you take it, your power will be complete and your insecure love life will be secured and you will feel as you've never felt before for one who is foreign to this planet. Do you take it?" Amor's eyes glittered as she held the key by its heart-shaped handle. "I do, and with it, I accept my love life's destiny," Colleen replied as she touched the key.

Colleen woke, with many questions. One thing she wondered the most, how will accepting that key affect my life in the world outside of the dream? Will I develop romantic feelings for Kish? Colleen soon fell asleep, her many questions still fresh on her mind.

Well that's all for this chapter! What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!


	8. Mew Dom

Hi everyone! This is Clowgirl! Happy New Year!

Colleen woke up early the next morning, her dream the night before was forgotten. She decided to go and see if Dom was up yet. She slowly crept into Dom's room, where Dom was hanging halfway off her bed, looking like a caterpillar in a cocoon because her sheets were the only things keeping her with meeting the floor hard. "Dom, get up!" Dom woke so startled; she fell on the floor, sheets falling beside her. "Why did ya do that for?" Dom complained loudly, her head aching from her collision with the carpet. "Sorry Dom I thought you wanted to go with me. If you do, meet me at the front of the house in 10 minutes."

And ten minutes later, Dom and Colleen met each other at the door, ready to go the Café'. Dom was dressed in black jeans, white sneakers, and an Invader Zim shirt under her yellow jacket. Colleen was wearing her Irish shirt under a red jacket with black jeans and her yellow shoes. "Ready Dom?" "If I wasn't I wouldn't be here at the door would I," replied Dom sarcastically. Soon Dom and Colleen were walking down the street, slowly getting closer to Café' Mew Mew. "Is the machine ready to launch our experiments?" Ryou seemed grave and serious even though inside he was very anxious. "Yes sir, racoon DNA and experimental strength DNA properly loaded and ready to be launched," Keiichiro replied calmly at the controls. "Then let's put this plan into motion, " said Ryo as Keiichiro pushed the launch button.

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently, like a harsh wind had taken physical form in the earth. "W-What the hell is going on Colleen?" Dom couldn't speak clearly because the shaking had gotten quite violent. "It's a earthquake, t-there quite frequent in Japan (note this is not linked to that horrible tsunami in Asia a few weeks ago, and Japan does have a lot of earthquake). This happened when-" Colleen stopped because she remembered when the last earthquake had happened, she became a Mew –Mew, an elemental Mew of fire to be more precise. That and she was knocked out with Dom as beams of light shot out of the Café' like shooting stars.

"What happened? Did I get out? Where's Dom" Thoughts raced through Colleen's head, like a graceful ballet dance. "Hello Colleen. Nice to see you again," said a voice behind her. She spun around and saw Amor. "Why are you here?" Amor smirked as she pulled out Lovekey. "I needed to give you this," Amor said. Colleen grabbed its heart handle, and a look of surprise came upon her face. For when Colleen had grabbed the handle, images of Kish flashed before her eyes, and she started feeling not herself, romantically. She felt the end of her relationship w/Stanton; it was a powerful wave of sadness. Suddenly she awoke, with Stanton stood over her with everyone at the backroom of the Café'. "Ah crap, what happened?" Colleen seemed pretty cranky, but then she had just woke up with a killer headache. "I think you were hit with our experimental strength DNA, that was also in the fox DNA you first received. I think I'm right, considering that new mark on your arm," said Ryo as he showed Colleen the circle of red hearts around her right arm. "Wow, hey wait! Where's Dom?" Colleen turned he head and found Dom looking pretty amazed at her new racoon ears and tail. "Anyone going to tell me about this," Dom asked as she held up her new tail. "I'll do that. Dom, your DNA has been fused with racoon DNA, giving you superpowers and the ears and tail of a racoon. And judging by that mark on your right ankle, you're a guardian Mew like me. Because I'm also a Mew." Colleen transformed to show Dom, but she felt heaviness of her back. She pulled and in her hands was Lovekey. Suddenly, the Mews heard a bunch of screams coming from outside. "All right every one, let's go!" Colleen started to run out side. Dom, already transformed, ran after her followed by the other Mews.

People were running from… giant bunnies. Colleen was already fighting them, and seemed to be finishing off one of them. "Love bell-bell!" Colleen yelled as Lovekey transformed into a golden heart with little white wings on the side. The heart seemed to vanquish the possessed bunnies and bring them back to normal. Suddenly there was a shout of "Honey!" And suddenly Colleen was gone. "Great Kish has taken Colleen prisoner again," said Mint. "I'm not going to let some alien pervert capture my best friend," Dom yelled after being filled in on who Kish was. She sped off into the clouds, after Colleen and Kish. "Hope she succeeds…" Mint and the other Mews looked at Dom as she disappeared farther and farther into the clouds.

That's all for now! Will Dom succeed at rescuing Colleen? Will Kish be more perverted again? Big surprise next chapter! Sorry if it's kind of short, but I'm being rushed! I'm going to write more soon!


	9. A Rescue and a Capture

"Why do keep kidnapping me?" Colleen looked up at Kish as they floated closer to the aliens' floating base of operations. "Because I love you…. And it gives me something to do to piss off your friends," replied Kish. "You know my friend Dom is going to come rescue me and kick your ass, right?" Kish gulped and fell silent as they reached the aliens' headquarters. "All right, this you won't get away," said Kish gruffly. "Yeah, right. Whatever Kish," said Colleen, rolling her eyes. "Cut the sarcastic crap Colleen. I'm serious. You're not getting away ever again." "All right Kish," replied Colleen, "if you're wrong, you owe me 200 dollars." Kish and his prisoner reached the aliens' headquarters and were greeted by a new alien.

"Who are you?" Kish asked as he pressed Colleen to his chest like she was the Hope diamond and the new alien was a thief trying to steal it. "Can't you recognize your twin brother, Rinaldi?" "Rinaldi, you look so different from when I left home!" Kish and his brother gave each other a big hug, as is accustomed in reunions, but was cut short as the two aliens heard Colleen gasping for air between them. "Is this the girl you wrote to me about? She is quite good-looking," said Rinaldi as he looked Colleen up and down and Colleen blushed. **_Why hasn't Dom come yet?_** Colleen thought (this is how thoughts will be portrayed from now on).

Speaking of Dom, Dom was floating in the numerous clouds, getting closer to her friend's place of capture. "Damn, what's with the clouds? They certainly are no help in getting me to rescuing Colleen and kicking Kish's ass. Man when I get there…." Dom, thinking about it, got very angry. Her eyes glowed with dark black, and she grabbed the giant boomerang (much like Sango from Inuyasha's boomerang) and it was covered in the same darkness covering her eyes from her back and threw it into the cloud in front of her, leaving a wide gaping hole that showed the aliens' headquarters. She sped on, her fury barely under control.

The reunion of Kish and Rinaldi was brought inside, and Colleen was put in the red room again and was tied up. Kish and Rinaldi sat in the kitchen while Colleen tried, and failed, to break free of her bindings. Suddenly there was a crash at the door. "Rinaldi, guard Colleen. I'll take care of this." Colleen sensed that Rinaldi was going to come in, and she didn't trust any sibling of Kish, lord of the perverts. "Hello, Colleen." Colleen turned to stare at the door where Rinaldi stood. He and Kish hadn't gagged her mouth, which probably not the smartest thing to. "Stay away, pervert. I'm not afraid to bite." Colleen looked savagely at Rinaldi as she shows her teeth like wolves do. "Feisty are we? I see how Kish likes you so much," replies Rinaldi as he walked closer to where Colleen sat, as if he didn't hear her threat at all.

Before Colleen got the chance to bite Rinaldi, Kish opened the door, with a knocked out Dom. "Found her at he entrance. She was really pissed, but rage can't replace energy, and she soon passed out from exhaustion. Seems to be a new Mew-Mew, but not experienced enough to kick our butts. I'll put her here with Colleen, and e can unbind Colleen, I'm locking the door. We'll probably bring them back home." "That girl you brought in is cute. Wonder what her name is? Oh well, let's watch porn!" Kish seemed to agree with his twin with that, obviously not remembering the last time he and Pai watched that crap. She heard the lock being sealed, and felt like that drunken clown in one of Edgar Allen Poe's stories that was buried alive, with no hope of getting out.

Suddenly, she heard Dom moaning and Dom sat up. "What happened?" Her voice seemed groggy, like she woke up from a hangover (of course she didn't though). "Well, you came to save me but were only were running on pure rage, thus making you lose to Kish due to you fainting from exhaustion. Then Kish dragged you in here, and he and his identical twin brother Rinaldi went to watch dirty videos after locking the door to this room," replied Colleen as Dom tried to open the door. "Apparently, Rinaldi seems to have taken a fancy to ya, Dom," Colleen said. "How will we get out? I want to pound Kish's face in," Dom said, her voice full of angry anxiousness. "I don't know, but we should wait for you to get your strength back before we decide on what to do," Colleen said as she looked at the door, wondering what was going to happen next.

Kish and Rinaldi were sitting on the couch, bored because Colleen burnt the dirty videos Kish thought he still had away long ago. They were just channel surfing, and really badly wanted something to do. They soon found a movie marathon to keep them busy. In the locked room, Colleen was showing Dom how to use her powers better, and Dom soon was learning to keep her powers and raw emotions that made them out of control under Dom's will. In a few hours, the movie marathon was over and Kish and his twin were once again had nothing to do again. "Well, it's been a few hours, wanna see how our prisoners are doing," Rinaldi asked as his arms were spread across the couch and a bored look was replaced by one of possible interest. "Sure, let's make sure they're not dead, then it would be no good for us to bring them to the home planet for imprisonment," replied Kish and he and Rinaldi got up from their chairs.

As they got closer to the door, there was a huge explosion. Colleen and Dom (transformed) walked out of the smoking debris of what once was the door to their prison. "That's not very nice, you two. Now you have to be disciplined," said Rinaldi as if he were a preschool teacher, grinning at Kish like the creepy weirdos they were. "Ribbon Darkness Shade!" Dom threw her boomerang at the twin aliens and managed to hit Rinaldi hard in the stomach, then her boomerang returned to Dom, who caught it like one holds a Frisbee before launching it. "I beg to differ. You two are the ones who need to be taught some discipline," said Colleen, her eyes flaming much like Dom's. "Oh, look at me, I'm so scared," said Rinaldi sarcastically. Then Kish got hit pretty badly by Colleen's "Flaming Fox Sword" attack, to which Rinaldi only replied to as "Oh crap." Colleen and stood back to back, then aimed their weapons at Kish and Rinaldi (they're standing sideways), and then yelled "Flaming Darkness!" A spurt of dark red-black flame shot from Colleen's flame sword and Dom's boomerang of shadows and hit both Rinaldi and Kish simultaneously, and both were instantly knocked out. "What should we do with them," Dom asked as she kicked Rinaldi in the head. "Let's bring them to Ryou and he probably have somewhere were we can keep them until we figure out what to do with them," replied as she picked up Kish and threw him over her back while she and Dom (holding Rinaldi) went back to the Café'.

When Rinaldi and Kish woke up (with huge headaches), they were in a cell in the Café'. "Where are we?" Kish and Rinaldi's question was soon answered. "Café' Mew Mew."

Who's the voice? Find out next chapter1 I WAS RUSHED!


	10. Kish and Colleen Sittin' in a Tree

The voice's body walked into the light in front of the cell, which held Rinaldi and Kish inside of Mew Mew Café'. "General Jolkein," Kish and Rinaldi said simultaneously as they fell on bended knee. "Get up, I've got something for you idiots to do." Kish and Rinaldi got up, but Gen. Jolkein's words stung them, for they were trying their best to get rid of the Mews. "I need you two capture this girl. Her name's Rebecca and she's an Elemental Mew and she needs to be captured so she won't make the Elemental Mews stronger. And we need you to capture the others and get ready to transport them to our home planet. Understood?" Kish and Rinaldi nodded ad saluted. "We won't fail sir!" "You better not," replied Jolkein, "or you two will be banished to Earth forever!" Kish gulped nervously. "Now get going!" Gen. Jolkein tossed Rinaldi and disappeared.

Colleen came to the cell to see how their prisoners were doing and suddenly was captured and knocked unconscious by a being in the cell. "One down, two to go," said a smooth dark voice as he dragged Colleen's limp, sleeping body out the cell's window and loaded her into a floating ship (think Laputa from "Castle in the Sky"), and he and his accomplice laughed as they went to find their next victim.

SOMEWHERE IN CHINA

Rebecca had been sleeping peacefully, but had woken with a feeling of unrest. She slipped out of bed and got dressed, then went outside and sat in the moonlight. She missed the U.S., where she used to live. She missed her friends Colleen and Dom, and hated having to have a stepmother that made them move to China, like it wasn't crowded enough here already. Her cat, Yoko, came outside and settled by Rebecca's leg. She remembered her friend Colleen had moved to Japan and had been able to give Rebecca her address before she had left. She had gone to Japan a few months ago, but was unable to find her. Oh how she wished she could go and see her friends again. Suddenly an evil cackle filled the air, and Yoko's fur stood on end as she hissed loudly at the sound. An UFO floated a few feet above Rebecca's head, and a silhouette figure hung out of the UFO, trying to grab her. Rebecca quickly ran inside and heard the ship-like object float away. "That's it. I'm not safe in China. Yoko, we're going to Japan," Rebecca packed her things and got Yoko in her cat travel bag and they left for Japan.

Back In Tokyo

"Colleen?" Dom came to the cell room and saw that Colleen wasn't there. But her cellphone was there. "Guys!" The other Mews, Ryou and Keiichirou came and saw Dom holding Colleen's cellphone, angry tears in her eyes. "Colleen's gone. I think those aliens escaped and kidnapped her," said Dom angrily. "Be cautious Dom. They might want you too," replied Ryou grimly. Dom went home with grief in her heart. "Where are you Colleen?" Dom looked up in the sky and continued her depressed walk home.

Kish's ship

Colleen awoke in a cage with a soft blanket over her. "Where am I?" Kish entered the room and answered her question. "Why'd you capture me again for the umpteenth time?" Kish entered the cage and sat beside Colleen, making her blush. "We captured you on orders from our supervising officer, Gen. Jolkein. How are you?" Colleen's blush looked like a bad sunburn now. **Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Is this what Amor meant by my true feelings for Kish being released? **Thoughts raced through Colleen's mind but one thought stuck in her mind. **I feel really warm.** Colleen wasn't blushing; she now had a high fever. Suddenly, she fainted and her head fell on Kish's lap, her face looking up at Kish's. "Uh-oh," he thought. He started to stroke her hair since he couldn't he couldn't get up. Suddenly, Rinaldi walked in the room and froze. "Did I interrupt something?" Rinaldi's face broke into a sly grin. Kish blushed and felt Colleen's forehead, but quickly brought his hand away. "She has a bad fever. I'm going to bring her into the spare bedroom. Get me some soup and lots of liquids." "You sure you don't want this?" Rinaldi wagged a condom in Kish's face. "Don't make me hurt you, brother. Go and get those things. AND STOP BEING SUGGESTIVE!" Kish picked up Colleen bridal style and brought her to the red bedroom and tucked her into the bed. "Here ya go!" Kish turned and saw his brother with a tray with the things he had asked for. "You can go now," Kish said as he shooed his brother out of the room. "Colleen, Colleen wake up," Kish said softly as he tried to wake Colleen. Colleen wasn't getting up. Kish thought of the only thing he could do. He squirted some breath freshener and brushed his teeth and got ready to wake Colleen ala' Sleeping Beauty.

COLLEEN'S HOUSE

Ding-Dong! Rebecca rang the doorbell, and checked the address again. Dom answered the door and a smile came on her face. "Rebecca! What are you doing here?" Rebecca smiled and answered as she gave Dom a big hug. "I ran away from my wicked stepmother's house and came here using her credit card." "If you're wondering where Colleen is, she's missing. We think she's been kidnapped," Dom said when Rebecca looked over Dom's shoulder. Suddenly, screams erupted from the nearby park. "Gotta go! Don't follow me!" Dom ran off towards the park, leaving Rebecca with a confused look on her face. She put her things inside the house and ran off to the park.

The Red Bedroom on Kish's Ship

Kish was finally ready to wake up Colleen. He looked at the calendar. It was Valentine's Day. Kish changed from his green outfit to one that matched Colleen's transformed form's outfit. He sat on the bed and stared at Colleen's sleeping form the lowered his head slowly. Colleen woke up and saw Kish's face inches from hers. Unsure of what he was doing, she pretended to still be asleep. Kish kissed her and she felt like she was in heaven. She opened her eyes and sat up, still kissing Kish. Kish broke off and said "Colleen I've got something to tell you," Kish said as Colleen moved closer to him. "So do I," said Colleen in a loving tone. "I've been masquerading as Stanton. You were dating me the entire time," said Kish expecting the worse. "I knew something was up with him. Kish, I think I'm in love with you," said Colleen sheepishly. "I love you too Colleen," said Kish as they kissed again, feeling lots of Valentine's Day love for the other.

That's Chapter 10! I'm being rushed! I hope I get more reviews soon from you people!


	11. The Choice

Colleen and Kish broke off their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. **I never realized how beautiful his eyes were** Colleen thought. Kish thought the same about Colleen's eyes. "Why did you capture me Kish?" Colleen's voice seemed to hold deep understanding. Kish sighed deeply before he answered. "I had orders from my supervising officer, Gen. Jolkein, to capture you, Dom and a girl named Rebecca. If I don't do it, you'll get captured anyway and I'll have to go to trail for treason against my home planet, and I'll probably be banished from home." Colleen and Kish's eyes filled with salty tears as they embraced deeply.

"Kish, if you get banished from your home, you can make Earth your home," Colleen said calmly. "Did I miss something?" Colleen and Kish turned around to see Rinaldi leaning in the doorway. "Go away!" Colleen threw a red heart pillow at Rinaldi, but missed him. "Sure you don't need this?" Rinaldi and his wisecrack with the condom were back. Kish put his hand over Colleen's and they aimed at Rinaldi. "Flaming Dragon!" Was what they shouted as a dragon of flame shot out of Colleen's palm and singed Rinaldi's hair. "Now get out!" Rinaldi didn't need to be told twice. He ran out like he was being chased. "Colleen, you still have that fever. Here's some soup for you," Kish said as he felt her forehead (making her blush) and gave her the tray.

ThePark

People were running out of the park in droves, so Dom had no problem transforming with out being seen. When Rebecca arrived, Dom was already fighting the giant rat that was the Kimera Anima. Suddenly, words came to Rebecca's lips. She raised her hand in the air and shouted, "Mew Rebecca Metamorphosis!" Rebecca had a bobcat's ears and tail, and was wearing an outfit of sapphire blue that was like Colleen's. Her weapon was staff that could change into different things, whatever the job required. This time, it turned into a dark blue sword with a light blue blade. "Sapphire Tsunami!" Suddenly, her sword seemed to be made of waves as she defeated the rat and returned it to normal. Her Element mark (a circle of sapphire waves) appeared on her ankle. "Wow Rebecca, that was awesome! Welcome to the Element Mew-Mew s," Dom smiled and gave Rebecca a huge hug, then explained things to her on the way to Colleen's house.

Kish's Ship

Kish was with his brother, planning Dom's kidnapping. Colleen was resting peacefully in side the Red Bedroom. "Swoop into her room, if she struggles, use the chloroform rag if she struggles, see if Rebecca is in the house, if she is capture her, if not go back to ship right," Rinaldi asked as Kish nodded. "All right, I'll be back." Rinaldi floated down to complete the job. Kish went to check up on Colleen. She was sleeping on her stomach and holding her pillow like a teddy bear. She turned so her face faced the right of the bed. He sat on that side and felt her forehead. **She's getting better** he thought as he smiled warmly. Soon he heard Rinaldi yell "Mission Accomplished!" He ran out of Colleen's room and went to scold Rinaldi. He met Rinaldi as he put Dom and Rebecca, both asleep, in the prisoner room Colleen had been a few hours before. "Shall I get the ship ready for launch?" Kish nodded and Rinaldi dashed to the control room. He brought a sleeping bag into Colleen's room, locked the door and went to sleep in the sleeping bag, wondering what would happen once they reached their destination.

That's Chapter 11! It's short I know, but you can't write much when you RUSHED! Please review when you're done reading!


	12. A Masquerade Ball & A Love Pill

Colleen woke up around 7:00 the next morning. She went to open the drapes blocking light from the room, but when she pushed the drapes back, she didn't see sunlight. She saw the cosmos of space. She stepped back and tripped over her bed. "Oof!" Colleen fell onto Kish's stomach, waking him up. "Hel-lo," said Kish as he looked up into Colleen's face. "Mornin' Kish," Colleen said as she blushed and got off Kish. "Where's Rinaldi? Wouldn't he come in here right about now?" Colleen went into the closet and came out wearing a red silky robe with a white capital C stitched onto the chest and fuzzy red slippers. "I'm going to see if anyone else I up. You can go back to sleep if you want to Kish," Colleen said as she leaned in the doorway before stepping out of the room.

Colleen walked around; looking in all the rooms, and for some reason Pai and Tart weren't on the ship. She did see Rinaldi in his room asleep. His room was a dark purple, and she didn't even try to get in, considering she couldn't see the floor and Rinaldi was snoring loud enough to break windows. As Colleen walked to the kitchen to get breakfast, she tripped, reaching out to hold onto an inset wall lamp. A door appeared in the wall and candles in inset wall candle holders flamed in a soft red-white brilliance. "Hmmm, I don't remember this place before." Colleen walked into the cold tunnel and began to walk to its end. The tunnel seemed endless, but Colleen kept walking, for some reason feeling more and more sleepy. When she finally reached the end of the tunnel, she saw a metal door. She looked inside for a second, but then purple mist filled the air, and Colleen fell unconscious onto the hard floor.

"Kish, can you check-up on the prisoners?" Rinaldi had woken up and woke Kish up as well. "Um? Whatever," Kish said as he pulled on his green out fit over his boxers and quickly brushed his hair and went to open the secret doorway. But when he got there, it was already opened. **Hmm, I wonder why it's open? I hope Rinaldi didn't screw up the computer system for the door** Kish thought as he walked down the tunnel. When he got down to the door for the prisoners' cell, he found how the door was opened. "Colleen!" He ran over to Colleen's side quickly and checked her pulse. **Just knocked out. Thank God. I'm going to have to tell Rinaldi to fix our sleeping gas machine**, Kish thought as he put Colleen's head on his lap. "RINALDI!" Rinaldi came running in but stopped and smiled sheepishly when he saw why he was called in. "Oops. I guess I screwed up the sleeping gas machine. I'll fix it."

Kish went up to Colleen's room and laid her on her bed. When he got to the control room, he saw there was a message to return a call to Gen. Jolkein. "Rinaldi, there's a message for us from Jolkein. GET IN HERE!" Rinaldi ran in and Kish called Gen. Jolkein. "Hello Kish, I know you're calling about my message," was Jolkein's reply when they got through. "There's an important bal that I needed to go to, but I'm too busy to go, so you two are going in my place. It's a masquerade ball, so dress up and bring dates! Don't screw up!" Jolkein hung up and left Rinaldi looking at Kish's open mouth that looked close to falling off. "You okay?" Rinaldi waved his hand in front of his face, waking Kish from his state of shock. "Finish fixing the machine." Rinaldi ran off to finish the repairs. "Now to convince Colleen to be my date…" Kish walked towards Colleen's room.

Colleen woke up with Kish's face inches from hers. "Hello Kish," Colleen said before kissing Kish lightly on the lips. Kish's face went bright red after the kiss and his question barely escaped his lips. "C-Colleen I need you t-to come to this masquerade ball with m-me. G-General's O-Orders," sputtered Kish, sounding very embarrassed. "Sure why not? But you don't need to be so shy asking," Colleen said as she kissed Kish again.

Rinaldi, after fixing the sleeping gas, had a harder time asking Dom to go. He had taken Dom out the cell and into his room, which he locked. "What do ya want?" Dom said crankily. "Can you go with me to this masquerade ball thing?" "Eh." "What's that mean?" "Eh. I'll need a costume. Just to note I'm doing this out of pity." "YEAH!" Rinaldi, in a spur of happy adrenaline kissed Dom on the lips. Dom immediately broke it off and brought out a knife. "Where the hell did **that** come from?" Dom smiled evilly and began to chase Rinaldi, threatening to throw it at Rinaldi's head.

Colleen meanwhile was trying on different costumes. She currently had on a cheerleader outfit. "Nah too preppy," Colleen said as she went back into the closet. "Ooh, I like this one," Colleen said as she walked out wearing a crimson silk kimono, but it only went up to her mid-thigh. It came with silk crimson shorts. "Me too, it looks good on you. I'm guessing we're going as a Japanese ninja couple?" Kish went to his room and came out with a matching outfit. "Yeah, I guess so. Why don't we check up on Rinaldi and see how he's going on asking Dom?" Kish and Colleen went to Rinaldi's room, where they heard Dom screaming loudly.

When Kish unlocked the door, they saw Dom trying to push Rinaldi off her, him trying to force something into her mouth to swallow. "What is **that **Rinaldi?" Rinaldi looked up and saw he was caught red-handed. "A love pill. I don't want her to kick me in the groin at the ball. That and I want to her to like me, so why not a love pill?" Kish smacked his hand into his head and dragged his brother into a room to discipline him. Colleen brought Dom to her room to get her calmed down. "Well one thing's for sure, this is going to get interesting!" Colleen got smacked in the head for saying that, but Dom did it jokingly. "I guess it will. I'm definitely going to kick Rinaldi in the groin later when I get the chance," Dom said as she gritted her teeth. "Cool it Dom, calm down," Colleen replied. Colleen hoped that she wouldn't be discovered at this ball of masks and costumes, but she was never sure of the future.

There's Chapter 12! I was rushed by InvaderDom! Please Review!


	13. The Masquerade Ball

Rebecca sat alone in the cell, wondering where the hell Dom went off to without her. She paced around the small cell, thinking of a plan. She pushed her small body against the door. Locked. She decided to use her powers. Her eyes glowed dark blue and a pair of ears and a tail appeared as a dark blue flaming orb burst into her hand. "Sapphire Wave!" The orb shot out of her hand and crunched the door into a small ball. The sleeping gas activated but Rebecca formed another orb and put it on her head like a space helmet. **Now to find Dom** Rebecca thought as she inched out of the tunnel into the main part of the ship. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She crouched behind a wardrobe, trying to eavesdrop. "I wonder what the costume party's going to be like Kish?" **That's Colleen's voice! Costume party eh… I'm defiantly going to crash it! Why she & Dom go without me?** "You look awesome in you Mew form Dom! Good to use it as a costume!" Colleen had spoken again. Rinaldi quit trying to look at Dom's underwear, that's disgusting! Do I have to chaperone you the **entire** night or can you behave yourself? "Kish, time to go!"

Rebecca jumped on top of the wardrobe, trying to view how they were departing the ship. They entered a door marked SHIP BAY. "So they're going by ship, " Rebecca thought as she went to find where Colleen got her costume. She checked many doors, but finally found the room Colleen occupied only 30 minutes before. She went into the closet, where many a costume where held. She tried costume after costume, but finally settled on a blue fairy princess outfit with a short skirt on it. "Now to get myself a ship to this ball," she said to herself as she went back to the ship bay. When she got there, there was a small ship left. "Perfect," she said as she ran up to it & set off for a course following the ship Kish & the others were using.

Meanwhile, the autopilot was piloting Kish's ship, _The Silver Rose_, to King Sheen's palace. "So, are there going to be a lot of important people at this ball thing, Kish?" Dom adjusted the black mask on her face while Kish answered. "Yes. The Elders Council's going to be present at the ball to see who to promote to a higher position & who to demote, hopefully I won't be one of the demoted. The King's going to be there too and a bunch of important lords & ladies," Kish answered as he looked at Colleen. "Hey Kish," Colleen asked. "Yes Colleen, what is it?" "Kish, where's Rinaldi & Dom?" They looked at the seats that Dom & Rinaldi had once sat on. They soon heard Dom screaming again. Kish rolled his eyes and said to Colleen, "Fix a hyper drive course for the palace. I'll take care of Rinaldi," Kish said as he headed for the source of the screaming, while Colleen adjusted the ship's course for the palace.

After 30 minutes, the entire group, including Rebecca, had reached the palace & had gone inside. The palace was a beautiful work of art, especially the ballroom. "Kish, it's so glad to see you. Who's your hot date?" A curly haired alien with pale skin came up behind Kish & Colleen & grabbed Colleen around the middle. Unfortunately, he didn't know that Colleen could pick someone up and slam him or her to a marble floor. "I'd make you bleed, but I don't want to ruin my costume," Colleen said as she walked back to Kish. They both had decided to change their costumes. Now Colleen wore white bell- bottoms with a sleeveless white top with a bit of a turtleneck. Kish wore the same, but he wore a white shirt that had no neck. "Now to make sure you don't have to do that again," Kish said as he threw Colleen over his shoulders, Colleen surprised.

Rebecca mingled in the crowd, but she had the feeling of being watched. She turned and saw a blond, wavy- haired boy about thirteen following her. She stepped out of the center of the dance floor, a blush floating to her cheeks. "Who are you?" Rebecca said as the boy came out of the crowd. "I'm Nichol, prince of planet Skein. I'm charmed by your incredible beauty," the boy, Nichol, answered as he kissed Rebecca's gloved hand. Rebecca blushed deeply. "Everyone the ball has begun!" With everyone, including Rebecca, distracted by the announcement, Nichol made his move. He grabbed Rebecca around the waist and kissed her passionately as he bended her head closer to the floor. When the kiss ended (and Rebecca made sure her spine wasn't broken), Rebecca seemed frozen as Nichol blushed deeply. "You know what Nichol," Rebecca said as they went to sit somewhere privately, "today's my birthday. And I just got an awesome gift."

That's Chapter 13! Speaking of 13, today's my friend Rebecca's 13th b-day! This episode's dedicated to her! Bye ya'll!


End file.
